Because He Wished It
by Fey Halfkin
Summary: DISCONTINUED?: Before Raenef the IV re-appeared, there was a time when Eclipse caved in behind duty. Non-yaoi


If a Demon Lord wanted to join a human celebration, mingle with thieves, and create a stir among the clerics of the isolated southern city then he could simply announce his plans and do so. Few argued. Even fewer survived if they tried unless there was a very high Priest around.

Eclipse, servant of Master Raenef the fifth, simply sighed as he finished flipping the pancakes on the stove. It was the Master's two 'guests' who reacted to the news. Loudly, in human fashion. The swordswoman was teasing him for his cute expression even as she crushed him in a hug. His Master not only endure but seemed to enjoy the attention. The childish whine, pout, and weakly trying to protect his neck were signs of it.

Calmly Eclipse turned with plates in hand. Placed one in front of a glomped Raenef and the other before the other boy before gathering the last two. Sat with customary grace to enjoy the meal while keeping half an ear on the humans, half an eye on his young master and student. Over four centuries of serving a Lord in Court and war allowed him to follow the normal routine between swordswoman, cleric hostage and Raenef easily. The duties of the day quietly reviewed. Plans to shift for the celebration Raenef wanted to join.

So it was that Eclipse missed the turning point of 'discussion' as the trio came up with a plan. The 'Party Without Getting Confronted By Angry/Scared Mob' plan. It had one snag ..

".. black hair. Of course they'll remember he's a demon!"

That alerted Eclipse of his part in this. It wasn't hard for him to realize they were speaking of his appearance involving him slaughtering more then a few of the fair haired guardsmen while carrying out his newly found Lord's orders. Terrorized them with his dark spells. Violence to enforce the wish. And Eclipse, terror of the war, made good use of the skill. It was doubtful the city itself would ever forget his face.

"Maybe we could bleach it or something? Or a hat!"

As one the three looked at him. Then the hand holding a dark flame in his palm with dangerous malice. His violet eyes shuttered and unamused as he silently stated the two humans would be dead (and Raenef soundly scolded) before that happened. Chris gave a nervous laugh and shifted away on the chair.

"But then he wouldn't be Eclipse," Raenef said appalled while a hand tugged one of the long, black strands of his servant. The flame vanished, having served its purpose.

"You know, for a high and mighty demon," Erutis boldly stated, "you sure can't do much about this. You're just too beautiful to hide with just a hat or something." Then the flustering started as the swordsman recalled her words. It wasn't supposed to be a compliment. The blush the only obvious feature of feminine upon the tom-boy.  


"Master Raenef. Perhaps your toys should be put away now."

"Erutis isn't a toy. She's my henchman.. er, woman. Henchwoman?"

The violet look of violence barely silenced Erutis before a more gently look turned back to Raenef. That soft smile reserved only for his master. Long fingers gently ruffled his master's tussled blond hair, who beamed back at him.

"I suppose you might invite them to go along," Eclipse conceited. Ignoring the protests (of his view of them rather then objection) as plans shifted and re-arranged. "No one would think of a cleric or sword master traveling with a demon."

"But what about you, Eclipse? I wanna show you around!"

"That's not necessary Master Raenef. Such cities are alike and I saw it when I found you."

"But, but!" Cue the tears in wide blue eyes that was worse then kicking a puppy. A demon like Eclipse could not only kick one, but could slit its throat. However, there was an unusual soft-spot for his young master .. who was a Demon Lord: deserving only obedience anyway. More mental shifting as he smiled as at the blond.

"I shall, of course, make the arrangements. Please study this morning while I do so."

"YEAH!" The words finally sink in. "Study?"

Then the light teasing began.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ this is being dusted from my drafts of stories I've abandoned. I don't see me continuing this. Still, it reads so well I loath to lose it completely. Would anyone like to adopt it? Anyway, inspired by the fic challenge of 'Crossdressing' - a non yoai love where dignified Eclipse willingly pleases Raenef by doing somethings nobody would have believed..._

_Done during the first few manga: before Raenef the IV showed up._


End file.
